


x days

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Of sorts?, Short, its just relatively shorter than what i usually write lolol, thank you, wrote this a while ago so bear with the oddity of it all@
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: Turns out, waiting isn't as easy as everyone thought it would be.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, Boboiboy & Fang, BoiFang - Relationship, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> a relatively old fic that i'm posting now bc why not  
> though not all of it at once bc i am mean >:) 
> 
> also this is me just procrastinating on my au ksksks
> 
> this also takes place during the season 1 galaxy finale, after the final battle w/vargoba

The sight of him bedridden, eyes shut and breath heaving ever so slightly. It chills him to the bone. Fang cannot escape the intrusive thought of the boy dying, his body so tormentingly inert. 

Yet all the same - he looked so at peace. Boboiboy was only a cadet within the ranks, but also the universe’s strongest asset and protector. Perhaps this would be the only time his body would ever be this still. A true juxtaposition he really didn’t want to think about, but it crept into the crevices of his mind regardless. 

Everyone is worried. Of course they would. All their worried eyes surrounding his bedside. Gopal hasn’t made a single joke, retorted or flown into worried hysterics, which he took as a sign that even  _ he _ wasn’t willing to make an attempt to make light of what they were seeing. Ying and Yaya, their fingers laced protectively around each other, a silent mode of keeping each other strong and hopeful. Papa and Cattus haven’t visited yet. The last they heard he was still distraught, despite everything. 

Koko Ci places a tentative hand on the bed frame, what looked like a smile mixed with an equal amount of coy and worry. The dark sunglasses that served him his usual bravado, safely tucked in his pocket. Another sign that in a perilous time, Koko Ci was capable of being more than just their superior. 

“He’ll wake up soon,” the commander vocalizes, though Fang isn’t sure who the sentence is addressed to.

He doesn’t stay very long. He comes to a realization that waiting for a comatose friend to wake up is a lot more mentally extenuating than he expected. 


	2. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more i read this the more i feel like this fic doesnt make sense but okay

Sai notices he won’t touch his carrot doughnut. 

The dessert lay atop a simple plate, with a glass of water accompanying it. Fang sat on the floor, clad in a simple grey t-shirt and pants for nightwear. The stars and everything that occupied the space in between them reflected off his glasses, so much so that his eyes were beginning to disappear behind them. 

When he wasn’t trying so hard to look good on a daily basis (Sai still couldn’t understand why that mattered to him so much) seeing him in home clothes made him look almost smaller. More vulnerable. Something about him just reverting to simplicity for a few hours at night brought forth a boy he might have been. 

He wondered how different Fang would have been if he had just been allowed to grow up on his own terms. If both the physical and mental battle scars didn't taint his boyish skin, if the muscles he had earned from training and the field grew less gradually than it had. 

“You alright, Private?” 

He had always called him that, per Fang’s request upon being their first-in-command. It would later become more of a term of endearment than just a honorific. 

The lance corporal was silent, still unmoving. The sight that they always had seemed to have swallowed him whole, and he was wading through masses of space junk in his mind. 

“Private.” 

“Yup.” Fang never made a single attempt to move or looked away from the view. 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

“I’m fine, Sai.” 

“You gonna eat that?” 

Only then his hand immediately moved towards his plate, and Fang placed it on his lap. He tore off a tiny, tentative piece off of it, and shoved it into his mouth desperately. “Yup.” 

Sai climbed onto his bed, his gaze still fixated on Fang. “You sleeping any time soon?” 

“Dunno.” He was properly eating the doughnut now, and he could see he was enjoying it despite the disassociation that had taken over the rest of his body. If he was finally eating he’d be fine, Sai thought to himself, though he wasn’t sure how true that was right now. Maybe Fang just needed a moment alone. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, he spoke. 

“How long do you think till he wakes up?” 

Sai jolted up, and saw that Fang had finally turned around to look at him. His expression looked blank, but there was something about the way he was disassociating meant he was worried more than he thought he was. 

Not that he was surprised - though he knew Fang would never openly admit it, he knew he had a soft spot for Boboiboy. There was just something about the way the two of them just  _ were, _ that suggested what they had was more than just an ordinary friendship. 

He had never responded to something as simple as “are you alright” until Boboiboy joined TAPOPS. 

“I don’t know,” Sai breathed, wondering if he could honestly say anything that could ease him. “But he will.” 

“How do you know that?” The blank expression had waned away, and was replaced with worry. His glasses were beginning to mist over, and now Sai was worried if Fang was really going to start crying on him now. 

“You know him. He’s a hell of a fighter. He will.” 

An uncertain smile appeared on the boy’s now trembling lip and he turned away once more, already prepared for another mindless gazing session. Sai decided it’d be better if he didn’t say anything more, and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“If he doesn’t wake up. What then?” 

Sai could have pretended he didn’t hear that, but the reality was that he did. 

“The universe won’t be the same, that’s for sure.” The hertz produced by his voice was obstructed by the cloth that separated him from the rest of the world, but Fang heard him loud and clear. 

“Won’t be the same,” a soft voice echoing itself in the darkness that occupied the room. Sai closed his eyes, and let it consume him and swallow him whole. 


	3. day three

“We should totally prank him.” 

The statement comes suddenly, breaking the silence that spread over a lunch table with four remaining friends. Ying and Yaya look up from their lunches, to which both shoot the green-clad cadet a death glare of disapproval. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Ying scoffs. “Do you want to send him  _ back  _ into a coma?”

“He risks his life saving the station and everyone else, and a  _ prank  _ is what you want to give him when he wakes up?” Yaya chastised, folding her arms. 

Gopal sighs. “I’m just saying. He’s our buddy. Won’t it be disappointing everyone just greets him the same way?  _ Oh thank goodness, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  _ He mocks, every serial drama involving some form of unconsciousness now a spectacle. 

“I’d just be happy people were around to make sure I woke up,” Yaya scoffs again, in obvious disapproval. “Have some decency.” Her best friend follows suit, with another scoff ensuing. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” 

The sudden voice that emits from Fang - who had been silent for their entire squabble - prompts them to stop talking, and divert their gaze to the boy. His usual sustenance was only half-eaten, looking lonely. 

“ _ Abang _ … I know you’re all a gang, but not even you would stoop this low.” Ying can’t help herself. She can’t tell whether she’s shocked or disappointed by the sudden sentiment, to  _ pull a prank on their friend who was in an indefinite, medically induced coma.  _

He shrugs. “We pull pranks on him all the time. What difference would it make? He might even appreciate that we thought of it.”

Fang can tell the girl in yellow wants to fire back. She wants to lash out, say something cutting even.  _ Go on. Tell us we’re doing something stupid.  _ He almost wants it to happen, because perhaps it is stupid. Perhaps Boboiboy would be so appalled by the prank that they wouldn’t be friends anymore after he woke up. 

But he knew Gopal was only ever asking because he was anxious too, despite his fervent attempts to move on with routine as per usual. He just hid it better from the rest of them.  _ Way  _ better. 

Ying opens her mouth, but a gentle hand on her shoulder prompts it to shut. 

“Fine. Do whatever.” She spits, going to a huffy state. Gopal cheers in victory, and Fang hopes Ying doesn’t hate him more than she already does. 


	4. day four

He misses him when he witnesses Gopal decline a turn on the dance station, the machine’s flashing images and blinking lights looking less than sprightly. 

He misses him when he realises there is no one for him to bicker at, for there was no one else he could spit ‘ _ you should stop being so goddamn nice to everyone’  _ to. 

He misses him when he realises there is  _ no one else _ that  **could** and  **would** be so unequivocally nice to, no matter who they were or where they came from. 

And he realises that makes him terribly sad. 

He misses him when Cattus snuggles up to his lap and purrs, knowing the boy was the one to put his life on the line for it to even be here. 

He misses him when he looks out into the horizon, and remembers how Earth completely changed his life for better or for worse. 

He misses him when the loneliness comes in waves as the evening approaches, almost taunting him for falling right into the intoxication of dependency. 

  
He just  _ misses  _ him. He really does. 


	5. day five

Fang goes to the ward alone. 

He’s not sure why he does. His feet take him there instinctively after a training session, though he knows it’s not what he has in mind to do for the day. They make soft, tentative steps - barely making any sound as he approaches the ward door. Like he is a ghost preparing for his next haunt.

The door opens slowly, revealing the interior of the ward. There was nothing unusual, or remotely special about it. It is just a hospital ward, fit for a patient that needed to reside there for as long as they would have to. 

The boy in question is still on his bed, still inert and unmoving. The sight of him almost hasn’t changed at all since he was admitted. Only now he had both hands neatly placed on his stomach, like a corpse in a casket.  _ Probably a nurse had done that. _

Fang realises he rarely ever sees him without his stupid cap off his head for such a long amount of time. Why he would never take it off when he  _ was  _ conscious was still a mystery, to him at least. Perhaps the others already knew, because they’d known each other longer. No one ever thought to tell him though - and maybe it was for the best. 

He takes a seat by his side, and suddenly realises he doesn’t know  _ why  _ he came here for. 

“Hey,” he starts, and there is no response. 

“I don’t know why I’m here, honestly.” He chuckles, despite having no desire to laugh. “I guess I hoped you’d… be up by now.”

Still no response. 

“You know, we’ve never hung out. I mean, just the two of us. It’s just something I realised over the past few days.” 

“....” 

“We’ve.. Come a long way, you know? Since I met you, and all that.” 

“....” 

“I genuinely never thought I’d really like having you around. Even though you annoy me sometimes. You really do. Like, you really are so annoying.”

“....”

“But.. even then. I miss the fact that you are. And you’re right in front of me.”

“....” 

“That’s kind of fucked up. It is.” 

“....”

“So whatever you do, Boboiboy….” 

“....” 

“So wake up soon, okay? None of us really know what to do without you.” 

“....” 

“We all... Really miss you.” 

“....” 

“I miss you.” 

“....”

“Wake up. Please.” 

“....” 

The silence clogs up his throat. He doesn’t know whether he wants to cry, or throw himself off into space for suddenly speaking everything his mind signalled him. Because it wasn’t as if him saying all that would immediately jolt the boy awake, or make him feel any better. 

He shuts his eyes, and curls his palms into fists.  _ What else can you do?  _

The watch on his wrist suddenly beeps, indicating a message. 

**< Gopal> ** **_i think i have a good idea for the prank._ **

Boboiboy didn’t stir. 

**< Gopal> ** **_we might need to use your powers though_ **

Fang gets up, slowly. He looks at the unconscious hero, and then his watch. 

He then decides to leave. 

  
  
  
  



	6. seven days after six

Boboiboy remembers very clearly, the first time he was knocked out of a battle unconscious. 

To his memory, it was a few years ago. When his time on Rintis Island was limited to a month, which was close to expiring. He had been struggling with finding the second-tier form for Earth, and Adu Du had declared war before he could fight with it. 

While that battle proved to be a success on both ends - Adu Du’s inevitable defeat and discovering Gempa - he had woken up in his bedroom with plasters on his face and a pain in his body that still haunted him. They hadn’t told him how long he’d been out the first time. 

The magnitude of it was obviously different this time round. This time he woke up knowing this battle had repercussions beyond his own life. 

Five days. He’d been out for five days, according to the prank. The week that followed were still spent in the ward. Everyone was nice enough to come down to accompany him, filling him on the latest or just spending time with him. He hadn’t realised how much everyone had missed him - for what, he couldn’t fathom why. 

_ I just did my due diligence,  _ he couldn’t help but think. _ Even then - at the expense of the station being destroyed. “We won.” At what cost?  _

It was a little overwhelming, he had to admit. Sometimes it felt like too many people would be in one place, and he just didn’t know how to absorb the varying energies. It was also odd to listen to Captain Kaizo say more words than one - or things that just weren’t very Captain-like. From the looks of him even Boboiboy didn’t think he was capable of casual conversation. 

Today was Day Eight Of Being Awake. He was on bedrest, mostly because he was just tired.  _ Of what,  _ he didn’t know. He had jolted right out of bed the minute he gained consciousness, so the sudden wave of exhaustion took him like a drug. 

It was probably around two or three in the afternoon. He couldn’t be bothered to check. The blanket was surprisingly comfortable, for a medical one. The lights didn’t bother him, but he couldn’t close his eyes. 

Something about closing his eyes just suddenly felt wrong. 

There was a knock on the door, and he allowed the guest to enter without a greeting. Not that they’d have heard him behind the door anyway. 

A mop of purple entered, with an odd look on his face. 

“Hey,” Boboiboy said, his own brightening.  _ A nice surprise,  _ he thought. Fang hadn’t told him he was going to come down again, let alone on his own. 

“Hi.” The corporal greeted. He seemed to be hiding something, both his hands behind his back. 

He let him come into the room, straightening himself up on his bed. Fang took a seat next to him, and placed what looked like a plastic baggie of cookies onto the table next to the bedside table.

Boboiboy lifted an eyebrow, and Fang sighed melodramatically. “She’s a little busy today, but basically forced me to bring these to you.”

He chortled. “Tell her I said thank you.” 

“Don’t eat them if you want another five days back there.” 

This time he really laughed, a hearty one he felt he really needed. Fang didn’t seem to understand why he was laughing, but his own lips stretched itself into a small, uncertain smile of his own. 

As soon as he calmed down, Fang gestured to a jug and glass. “You want some?” 

“Sure, thanks.” He watched, as the humanoid carefully poured the clear liquid into an equally clear cup, and took it with tentative hands. 

“How are you feeling?” Fang offered, when the cup reaches in between his lips and the liquid eases down his throat. 

“Better,” he beamed. “Just a little… more tired today. I expected to gain most of my energy back by now, but I guess not.” 

“Well, you did put up a good fight before you knocked out anyway.” Fang says this almost warily, like he was trying to ensure he didn’t say anything out of line. 

“I did,” Boboiboy repeated. It wasn’t that he offended him - rather the sentence just made him think. He could only remember the battle in bits and pieces, though that wasn’t unusual. 

He thought of Solar, and how he had brought out something in him he had never imagined bringing. 

A tentative glance to his wrist, which was empty. Ochobot had informed him that the watch was, in simple terms: malfunctioning after the entire ordeal, which he also wasn’t surprised with. 

He hadn’t taken it off in a while. He doesn’t remember taking off at all, as a matter of fact. His wrist felt like a stranger without it. 

“You worried about your watch?” The corporal had caught on. He brought the cup down to his lap, and shook his head. 

“I know it’s safe. Just…” Boboiboy trailed off, his train of thought heading off on its own.  _ Ah well.  _

“It doesn’t matter,” he decided, and placed the cup back on the bedside table. He chose to smile appreciatively at his friend instead, who’s cheeks turned slightly pink at the sight. 

“But how are  _ you?  _ I haven’t had a chance to ask you that over the past week. _ ”  _ The cadet reversed the earlier sentiment back to Fang, who merely scoffed in an affable way. 

“I’m good, good.” he breathed. “The usual.” 

“How’s training?” 

“Hell.” 

“Aw. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” 

Fang smiled, though it was one of those smiles people offered to show you that they were just going to be civil about things they didn’t really want to be civil about. “I guess.” 

“You know, Boboiboy,” He suddenly started, his face changing. Boboiboy could only offer another eyebrow raise, not really knowing what was going to happen next. 

“I’m... really glad to have you back.” 

The sentence is said slowly and softly, like he was trying his hardest to come across as genuine. And it was, in its own awkward right. Fang was ridiculously terrible at articulating his feelings into words, and Boboiboy couldn’t help but smile at it. 

He wondered if there was more he wanted to say, or if that sentence was about the best he could come up with.

Without thinking, his right hand - the one that usually wore his watch - finds itself to Fang’s own, gloved as always. 

Fang looked at him, eyes behind the glasses full of surprise and curiosity. 

“I missed you too.” 

Fang blinked - going once, going twice. 

Then he snorted. “How could you have missed me? You were unconscious.” 

Boboiboy scoffed. “I thought we were having a moment!” 

The corporal smirked, though his hand was still firmly in his. Their fingers were slowly becoming more intertwined with each other, the gaps filling in perfectly. “Moment’s over. You ruined it.” 

_ “Me?”  _

“Did your brain degenerate while you were knocked out too? Because I can absolutely guarantee you…” 

Boboiboy sighed, as the corporal went on and on about the logic and specificity of his comatose period. He listens to him, his words and facial expressions gaining more life and slowly becoming more animated. The sight of him just being himself, the cool he retained elsewhere washing away in the room that contained the two of them. 

_ It’s good to be back.  _

It is. 

And it is in this moment that he is grateful that the galaxy decided to spare him another chance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cite this, because in pre galaxy bbb does not face the same exhaustion fighting ejo jo and kaizo in 2 and 3. PG season 1 was the first time he fell into a comatose/unconscious state after a hard battle, which is a pretty interesting parallel if you think about it. 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
